Embodiments herein relate to systems and methods that are used for cleaning teats of milk-producing animals. More specifically, the embodiments pertains to a hand-held applicator used in those systems that utilize disinfectant applicators to a supply of disinfectant solution for cleaning the teats of a milk-producing animal.
Systems are available that utilize rotating brushes in combination with a cleaning solution to clean teats. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,402,920 and 8,555,811 and assigned to the assignee of the instant application. Such systems may include hand-held applicators having three rotating brushes, two of which rotate to scrub/clean a base of the teat, and a third brush which is arranged to scrub/clean a tip of the teat. The applicators are in communication with a disinfectant source, which is supplied to the applicators as the brushes are rotating and scrubbing the teats. The applicators may be remotely operated relative to the solution source.
These teat cleaning systems also include a motor that is typically suspended from an elevated position and a flexible drive shaft extends from the motor to the hand-held applicators. The flexible drive shaft is operatively connected to gears, which in turn are operatively connected to the brushes to rotate the brushes during teat cleaning operations.
A pair of the brushes which clean the teats are aligned to provide a path to direct the teat between the bristles of the brushes. The liquid properties of the cleaning solution may allow such debris and solution to seep into the gear housing causing a buildup of debris. The brushes rotate by a mated connection between the base of the brush and a gear. As the debris builds around the gear and base of the brushes, wear begins to effect the performance of the rotation of the brushes. In some instances, the brushes may begin to wobble. The wobble may progress such that the comfort to the teats of the milking producing animal may diminish, thus effecting the teat stimulation, overall teat health and milk production. In addition, the flexible drive shaft has been viewed as ergonomically restrictive because it is relatively heavy and when used during cleaning over an extended period of time tires an operator.
Milk production may be optimized with proper teat stimulation and cleaning. Improper cleaning can cause the milk to be contaminated requiring additional processing or in some instances discard of the milk. Milk-producing animals, such as cows, may be milked several times a day to increase production. Thus, care is taken to prevent teat injury or infection. Teat stimulation of a milk-producing animal is a precursor for oxytocin release and letdown. Hence, preventing teat injury and discomfort during the washing and drying cycle may be important to the overall stimulation of the teat for milk production quantities.